


The Devil's Potion

by Fable



Series: Merlin [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Leather Kink, M/M, Swearing, Thought Transference, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a wrongly brewed potion, Merlin finds out, to his delight, that he can hear Prince Arthur’s thoughts. It turns out that Arthur likes leather… and Merlin.</p><p>I seem to have fallen into a happy pattern of dear old Gaius been involved in the ending of a story. Here, he sees a lot more than he bargained for.</p><p>If I'm honest... there's more porn than plot. Like there's more smoke than pigeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Potion

I pressed my palms together and rested them on my chin. I risked a glance around the corner. Arthur, with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed, was waiting in the shadows of the west corridor. For me. As he tapped his foot and sighed, he turned to look in my direction. Good _God_ , he was delicious, angry or not.

He spotted me, of course, with his bloody hawk eyes. Or, maybe, it’s my lack of hiding skills. Whatever it was, he said, ‘I can see you Merlin. It really is no good trying to hide from me.’

I scooted back around the corner and rested my head against the cool stone. I held my breath.

‘Come here. NOW.’

Shit. I jammed my hands into my pockets and sauntered around the corner, as if all was well with the world. I even managed to hum a little tune. I stopped a few steps in front of the Prince. ‘Sire.’ I bowed low. I wasn’t sure my vain attempt at grovelling would work. Arthur clipped me around the head. It clearly didn’t.

‘What the hell did you think you were playing at?’ By now, Arthur had me by the jacket collar.

I scrambled for words. They evaded me. Arthur leaned in, his breath was hot on my cheek, and he smelled like fresh air. ‘I’ve had to track you all around the castle,’ he growled.

I fidgeted with a glass phial in my pocket. ‘Arthur, I’m truly sorry. You know I wouldn’t have done it on purpose.’

‘For God’s sake Merlin, serving the King food intended for the dogs is tantamount to treason.’

My palms were sweaty and my cheeks burned. I opened my mouth to protest my innocence.

**_Nice cute blush._ **

Who said that? I swivelled around. Well, as far as Arthur’s grip would allow.

‘What is it now?’ The boredom in Arthur’s voice said it all—more of Merlin’s foolishness.

‘Who said that?’

‘What?’

‘Someone just spoke.’

‘Nope. We are alone.’

**_Completely alone in the shadows._ **

‘There—again, a voice.’ I tipped my head. My keen sense of hearing was one of my gifts. There was another voice in this corridor and oddly, it sounded similar to Arthur’s.

‘You’re a real idiot Merlin. If all this is to distract me from your punishment, you’ve failed.’

**_Stocks, cells or a seriously good thrashing?_ **

This time I didn’t look for the owner of the voice. I stared at Arthur.

**_Leather and a bare backside._ **

The last utterance was thick with desire. I swallowed hard as I weaved the phial between my fingers. I took a deep breath. ‘I think I deserve a thrashing my Lord.’ I studied Arthur’s face for what I already knew.

He took a step back and his mouth dropped open. ‘Erm, yes. So be it,’ he flustered. ‘Come to my chambers after dinner.’ He turned and marched down the corridor, leaving me alone in the shadows with the biggest grin on my face.

***

I flung the door the Gaius’ chambers wide and skidded to a halt next to the old physician. ‘What the _hell_ did you put in that potion for me?’

‘What? Why?’ Gaius looked up from his magnifying glass and squinted.

‘I can read Arthur’s mind, that’s why.’ I bit my lip. I wanted to appear serious, while my brain was shouting _how much mischief can you cause?_

‘What?’ Gaius repeated as he raised his curious eyebrow further.

‘What was in it?’

‘Burdock root, for the injury you sustained last week.’

‘Nothing else?’

‘No.’ Gaius sifted through glass bottles on his table; they rattled a tune as his sorting became quicker.

‘Arh.’

‘Arh? What the _hell_ does arh mean?’

‘I may have used ergot by mistake.’

‘And…’

‘Well, the bottles look similar.’ Gaius looked like he’d been caught peering up courtiers skirts.

‘ _And?_ ’

‘In certain people—like you—it can cause thought transference.’

I tossed the little glass phial from hand to hand. ‘Gaius, I think I’m in for an enjoyable evening.’ I kissed him on the forehead and then drained the last of the potion.

***

The long table in the grand banqueting hall strained under the weight of food. The King was holding a feast in honour of some dignitary or another, I, as usual, hadn’t listened when Arthur had told me. Armed with the knowledge of my new, albeit temporary, power, I had the devil in me and he wanted to play.

I leaned over Arthur’s shoulder to re-fill his goblet and brushed my cheek against his. Arthur held his breath, just for a second.

‘Mer-lin, there’s the whole hall, do you have to get so close?’

‘Sorry, Sire.’ I wasn’t sorry.

**_Its fine._ **

I stood behind his chair and listened to his thoughts bounce around.

**_I must remind him he’s in for a serious thrashing. Where did I put my leather strap? Maybe I should flog him in the courtyard, it’s more public. Or, maybe, I want the pleasure of painting his white cheeks red in private. Then, I can apply healing salve. How long does this banquet go on for?_ **

I flushed. Up until now, I had no idea that Arthur thought of me in any other way other than his useless servant. I, on the other hand, had wanted to be in his breeches for some time. I was strangely looking forward to a beating.

With the wine pitcher swaying from my fingers, I moved over to the other side of the table. I didn’t take my eyes of the Prince. My glare caused Arthur to shuffle and clear his throat. He frowned and mouthed, ‘Stop staring, you weirdo.’

I winked at him and mouthed back, ‘No.’

While wearing a false smile for the benefit of the surrounding nobles, Arthur made a come here gesture with his finger.

‘My Lord? I approached him from behind and bent my head so my mouth was close to his.

Arthur spoke to the table. ‘Merlin, I haven’t forgotten your punishment.’

‘My soft backside awaits your leather.’ I whispered in my most suggestive voice. Which, by the way, I didn’t know existed until now. _Good God_ I was in a wicked mood.

Arthur stood so fast, that it caused the table to jump and its contents to spill into the laps of surprised courtiers. **_Fuck—for all that’s holy, MERLIN._**

In one fluid movement, he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me out of the banqueting hall. My caterwauling caused quite a commotion. Courtiers tutted and whispered as we scrambled past.

We were only a few steps outside when Arthur threw me against the wall. The force punched the air out of my lungs. I gasped. Arthur pinned me with all his body weight. His chainmail twisted into my flesh.

‘Owww…’

‘Merlin - what the _hell_?’

‘I know, Arthur.’ I tried to raise my arms to calm him. No chance.

‘What?’

It was time to come clean. ‘I feel the same.’

‘Same as _what_?’

‘You.’

‘I’ve no idea what you are talking about.’

‘I think you do.’

Arthur’s eyes searched mine for answers. As the seconds passed, I could see the struggle on his face and hear it in his thoughts. **_God damn weirdo. How does he know? Does it matter? I want him. I can’t. Fuck it. It’s Merlin. No. Such a cute arse. Fuck it._** I knew I could never explain about the thought transference thing so I said, ‘I’m good at reading body language.’

‘ _Seriously._ You can read body language?’ Arthur applied a little more pressure.

‘Owww…’

We faced each other for a moment. There were many squires available if Arthur fancied a quick roll in the hay. I knew his feelings for me conflicted with our growing friendship.

‘I know where your leather is,’ I said, softly.

Arthur released me and took a step back. His face creased as he ran a hand through his hair. **_What the hell! How does he know?_**

I took his hand and whispered, ‘Come on.’

Arthur looked at his hand and visibly slumped. He infolded his fingers with mine and, without protest, he followed.

I opened the creaky door to the large cupboard that stood in a shadowy corner of Arthur’s chambers. I reached into its depths and patted my hand around until it found its prize. I withdrew a long strip of leather. I wove the lash through my fingers for a moment before handing it to Arthur. ‘My punishment, Sire.’

Before he could say anything, I dropped my breeches and leaned over the table. I could hear Arthur’s breathing quicken. I could feel the charge in the air. A moments silence and then, the lash struck. And again. I clung onto the edge of the table and hollered.

‘You are so insubordinate,’ Arthur said, his voice hoarse.

I sucked in a shuddering breath as the leather struck again. ‘Yes my Lord. I need to be taught a lesson Sire.’

Arthur groaned and made an _mmmm_ sound. Oh, so he liked the submissive servant act. ‘I am a disobedient servant and I need to be punished,’ I said, meekly. I was good at voices today. I buried my head into the table. The lash struck again. I cried out.

Arthur rumbled a word I couldn’t make out and I heard the leather drop.

The aroma of grape seed oil filled my nostrils—Gaius’ healing balm. Where did he get that? I listened for his thoughts. Nothing. The potion had worn off. Large hands, slippy and cold, worked across my arse. I juddered and my muscles tensed. At this moment, I wanted Arthur more than I wanted anything. I felt his fingers work the oil across my behind and into the creases. My body had reacted to Arthur’s attentions soon after the first lash. Squashing myself against the table had become unbearable. I lifted up onto my elbows and shifted my hips away.

Arthur trailed a finger between my arse cheeks and paused. His ragged breathing matched mine. Then, he pushed a digit into me, then two. I wasn’t aware of how painfully my fingernails were digging into the wooden table until now. I rolled a long note in my throat, dropped my head, and raised my behind. He fucked me with his fingers, slowly at first, then increasing the movements to match my moaning. The louder I groaned, the harder he fucked.

Then he was gone. I felt exposed and so very wanting. I could hear the clang of metal as Arthur chucked his chainmail and gardbrace onto the stone floor. A scuffling noise followed, and then hands slipped between my thighs and pushed them apart.

The sensation of Arthur thrusting into me stole my breath and mugged my senses. An enjoyable pain coursed up my backbone. I bit my lip, screwed my eyes shut and crunched my shoulders. Arthur gripped my hips as he slowly rammed to the hilt. He withdrew and pushed again. He built a merciless hard rhythm, timing his grunts of pleasure to every thrust. I raised my head and bawled into the night air.

Arthur leaned over and breathed into my ear, ‘Shut up Merlin, you’ll wake the whole citadel.’ The devil in me wanted the whole castle to know that Arthur had me over a table, fucking me senseless.

The devil also had a kink that he’d harboured for a long time. ‘Talk to me Arthur.’

‘What?’

‘I want you to talk to me.’

‘Talk?’

‘Yes. Dirty,’ I gasped as Arthur pressed hard. ‘Please.’

Arthur lowered his voice. ‘I can tell I’m your first as you are so deliciously tight.’

I groaned. ‘And…’

‘I’ve wanted to fuck your arse for so long.’ Arthur pumped feverishly, as if he was making up for lost time.

‘How long?’

‘Since the first time you disobeyed me.’

‘That’ll have been when we first met then,’ I grunted.

‘Do you like feeling me inside you Merlin?’

I squeaked. I could no longer feel my legs and my mouth was dry as sand.

‘This is my arse from now on.’ Arthur slapped a sore cheek and then rubbed it better. ‘Do you agree, Merlin?’

‘Yes, Sire,’ I croaked. And, I meant it. Arthur could have my arse whenever and wherever the fancy took him.

‘Do you like your punishment?’ He murmured and rocked my hips so he could push deeper.

I groaned and made a mental note to be insubordinate in the future.

‘The red lash marks against your white skin are horny as hell. Stay with me tonight so I can watch them welt.’

‘You’re sadistic Arthur Pendragon.’

Arthur laughed and what he did next took me over the edge. At some point, he’d wrapped the leather around his hand, and now, that bound hand, reached around for me. It wrapped tightly around my cock. I shuddered, the strap was rough against my skin, but God it felt good. A rush of heat ran up from my toes. ‘It would be selfish of me to have all the pleasure,’ he murmured as, one by one, each finger tightened their grip.

Skilfully Arthur built a pace between his thrusting cock and his jerking hand. He’d done this before. Who had had the pleasure? I arched off the table and pushed up onto my hands. The movement caused a delicious friction. Arthur moaned. I felt his hot mouth sucking a frantic line on the back of my neck and exposed shoulder. An arm wrapped around me, forcing his weight into my back. He came, filling me up, and grunting vibrations against my skin. My sex weak arms took the strain, and as he pulled me off into a glorious conclusion, they collapsed from under me. We lay in a hot, sticky, and panting heap on the table.

Arthur carefully stood. He yanked me up and spun me around to face him. He ran a leathered finger across my cheekbone and pushed it across my lips. Then he leaned in and kissed me, actually kissed me. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle. It was not how I imagined Prince Arthur would kiss. And, I had spent a frivolous amount of time wondering how he would. He pulled away. ‘Considered yourself punished,’ he whispered.

‘Oh, I do my Lord,’ I whispered back.

He smiled and pushed stray hair out of my eyes. ‘I need a bath.’

As I walked, as if my horse was missing, across the room to fill the tub, I knew Arthur’s eyes were watching my sore backside. I could feel it welting just as he imagined—red stripes on a white arse.

‘That poor behind is going to need some tender loving care,’ he called after me. I grinned to myself. It seemed Arthur had his own devil.

I lay on my front on Arthur’s bed, freshly washed and with my arse throbbing from the leathering and fucking. Arthur lay next to me, propped up on his elbows. He was gliding an oiled hand gently over my behind, occasionally dipping a finger inside me, and then returning to his stroking. I dropped my head onto the soft pillow and lazily spread my legs. I was sleepy and as I watched Arthur’s heavy lidded eyes, I knew he was too.

‘What the _bloody hell_?’

I awoke with a start and sat up. Blinking furiously, I tried to bring my brain up to speed. Where was I? Who said that?’

‘Merlin, what the _hell_ has happened to your behind?’

Gaius. Oh, fuck. I was naked _and_ had the dawn horn. I stared at him, wide eyed and speechless.

‘That was me,’ Arthur said, sheepishly, ‘He, erm, needed, erm, punishing.’

‘So I see.’ Gaius narrowed his eyes.

Jesus, this was awkward. I scrabbled under the sheets. Gaius tripped over my discarded breeches before picking up a bottle from the table. ‘So this is where my grape seed oil is!’

Arthur slid out of bed and stood naked in front of the old physician. ‘Gaius, do you want anything?’

‘Yes, Merlin.’

‘Well, I’m afraid he’s mine this morning. You’ll have to wait your turn. Oh, and leave the oil,’ Arthur said, his face blank.

Gaius’ mouth dropped open and flapped for words. Arthur made a little shooing motion with his hand. Gaius bowed to the Prince and gave me the evil eyebrow. He left the chamber with Arthur locking the door behind him.

‘Now, where is that arse of mine?’ Arthur grabbed the oil and dove under the sheets.

 


End file.
